Y de nuevo, comenzo en un bar
by OrchideeNoire
Summary: UA. Harry se recuentra con su amor gracias a sus amigos. ¿La volvera a dejar marchar? Soy pesima en Summarys, pero si pasais de el y leeis la historia mejor. Espero que os guste. One-Shoot


_**Hola!!! Aqui otra minihistoria, sacada de mi loca imaginacion. A pesar de que tengo la de "Los Cuentos Clasicos de Howarts" un poco olvidado, aunque no es del todo cierto ya que intento escribir, pero la inspiracion me ha fallado, intentare ponerme con mas ainco, no me odieis ok? en cuanto tenga un capitulo nuevo derechito que va a la pagina, de verdad de la buena, jajaja.**_

_**Bueno os dejo leer esta locura, espero que os guste:  
**_

Ahí me encontraba yo. No sabia exactamente como había llegado hasta la puerta de ese bar nocturno, pero no quería preguntármelo mas, simplemente allí estaba.

- Harry, venga, si te quedas parado ahí delante nosotros no podremos entrar.- escuche otra voz a mis espaldas.

Gracias a esa voz pude acordarme como había ocurrido todo para encontrarme ahora en ese local.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Estaba tranquilamente en mi casa un sábado por la noche cuando el sonido intermitente de mi timbre me rompía los tímpanos. Fui abrir la puerta para encontrarme con quien ya sabia que allí estaba, no había nadie mas irritante que llamase de esa forma.

-Si me fundes el timbre, tu lo pagaras.- le amenace.

-Lo que tu digas.- contesto Draco, el más insoportable de mis amigos.

Entro casi saltando por encima de mi, seguido de el entraron el resto de mis amigos, hechos durante el colegio y llegando a la actualidad, ya jóvenes adultos de 23 años.

Los mire y vi a Ron, Neville y Blaise. En un principio no nos llevábamos muy bien con Draco y Blaise, pero por causas extrañas a nuestro razocinio ahora los cinco somos los mejores amigos.

- ¡Harry!- grito Blaise.- ¡Vístete muy guapo que nos vamos de visita!- por alguna extraña razón parecía muy emocionado.

-¿Cómo? – pregunte confuso.

-¿Hace cuanto que no hablas con tu padrino?- pregunto Neville.

Sirius, mi padrino. El junto con otro "amigo", Remus, me criaron cuando mis padres murieron en un accidente de trafico, son la mejor familia que haya podido desear, aunque un poco atípica...no se si me entenderéis, pero Remus y Sirius son MUY BUENOS AMIGOS desde que ellos iban al colegio, y los mejores amigos de mis padres. Pero por una discusión en las que ellos se vieron metidos no tenemos mucho contacto, la verdad es que les he necesitado muchísimo, pero yo mismo preferí dejarlos al margen de mi vida.

- Algunos meses, no se cuantos exactamente.- conteste.

- Pues entonces no sabes la nueva ¿verdad?- dijo Draco.

- Esta claro que no la sabe, Hurón, siéntate.- le impuso Blaise.

- Pues yo si lo se.- siguió hablando Ron.- Luna me lo ha contado y estoy con bastante curiosidad de confirmarlo por mi mismo.

Luna era la novia de Ron. Una gran muchacha un año menor que nosotros pero bastante madura si el momento lo requería, aunque pareciera que no era así. También hacia tiempo que no tenia contacto con ella, por razones parecidas a las de mis "padres". Que tonto podía llegar a ser.

-¿No me digáis que Sirius y Remus se casan?- dije riéndome.

-Que nosotros sepamos, no.- me contesto Blaise.- Pero lo que han hecho es mas entretenido.

-Sorpréndeme.

-Luna me ha dicho que Sirius ha abierto un bar.- siguió Ron.

-¿Un bar?

-Si, junto con un socio, aparte de Remus claro.- finalizo el pelirrojo.

-¿Socio? ¿Quién es tan estúpido como para hacer negocios y convertirse en el socio de Sirius?

-Hermione.- contestaron los cuatro al unísono. Yo me quede sin habla durante un rato.

Hermione era una persona que no quería recordar. La castaña, sabelotodo, con ojos del color de la miel y el pelo tan rizado, quien había sido mi amiga, mi mejor amiga, mi confidente, mi amante, mi novia, ya algunos años atrás. Todo se había destruido cuando ella se fue a otra ciudad a causa de una beca, yo furioso por ello no quise saber nada mas de ella, no sabia ni que había vuelto, pero parece ser que mis "queridos" amigos si.

-Bueno,- por fin me salían las palabras.- ella es bastante emprendedora como para hacer tratos con Sirius y no hacer caso de su inmadurez mental.

Todos se me quedaron mirando fijamente, esperaban mi reacción, pero la que di por alguna razón, no era la que esperaban.

-¿Solo vas a decir eso?- pregunto Ron rompiendo el momento, incomodo momento habría que decir.

- No tengo más que decir. Si esa era la noticia ya os podéis ir.

-No, no nos vamos.- hablo seriamente Neville, raro en el.- Tu te vas a venir con nosotros.

-¡No!- cada vez mas enfadado, la noticia no me había gustado y encima querían arrastrarme al local de mi padrino, me negaba.

-¡Si!- ¿Había sido Draco quien levanto la voz?- Tu te vas a vestir con la mejor ropa que tengas. Vas a venir con nosotros y vas a volver a conquistar a esa castaña ratón de biblioteca.- nunca le había escuchado hablar tanto y tan seguido.

-¡No quiero volver a conquistarla, no lo necesito!

-No vengas con estupideces Harry. Todos sabemos que la sigues amando y lo seguirás hasta el fin de tus días, miserables serán si no nos haces caso.- siguió hablando el rubio. Los otros tres miraban entre asombrados y divertidos nuestra lucha de titanes.

-No sabes lo que siento.

-Perfectamente lo se. No intentes engañarte. Haznos caso por una vez en tu vida, deja tu orgullo de lado. Solo queremos que la veas, luego tu ya decidirás. Ahora vístete.- me impuso alzando un dedo señalando mi habitación.

-No quiero.

-Harry...- la voz de Draco se volvió más sombría, yo siempre había sido inmune a ella, pero esta vez realmente me asusto. Parecía que volvíamos a tener 13 años y nos peleábamos en el colegio.

Me dirigí a mi habitación para darme una ducha rápida y ponerme algo decente para la inesperada ocasión. De fuera solo pude escuchar las alabanzas que hacia Ron a su cuñado por imponerse ante "su idiota mejor amigo", como me denominaba a veces, mientras los otros dos se reían por el espectáculo dado.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Y finalmente así había llegado hasta aquí.

Ron me aparto para entrar primero, seguidos de Neville y Blaise, Draco se quedo detrás mío para evitar mi huida. Suspirando me dispuse a traspasar yo también la puerta.

Lo primero que note fue la música movida y a la vez relajante que sonaba en el interior. Mire a la barra donde vi a Sirius y, acto después, apareció un castaño que se acerco a el riendo, Remus, mi otro tutor, novio perpetuo de Sirius y protector de Hermione ante cualquier situación.

Pasee mi mirada por el local y pude ver a Luna y Ginny, hermana pequeña de Ron, prometida de Draco y junto con la rubia, mejor amiga de la castaña "traidora", ambas trabajando de un lado a otro del local como camareras.

Pero mi mirada no encontraba al motivo que me había llevado allí. Eche la culpa a la multitud de gente que allí se encontraba.

Una puerta se abrió tras la barra y por ella apareció la castaña, riendo y acercándose a mis tutores legales. No había cambiado casi nada, parecía mas adulta, pero su amplia sonrisa era la misma, aunque el brillo de sus ojos había desaparecido. Después de un par de años sin verla me di cuenta que las palabras de Draco tenían toda la razón, seguía enamorado de ella.

-¡Harry! ¡Que sorpresa! ¿Cómo tu por aquí?- escuche la voz de Sirius que me llamaba por encima de la música.

Me acerque a los tres que estaban detrás de la barra fijándome que Remus sonreía, parecía feliz, mientras que Hermione había cambiado de expresión, no sabia definirla, era una mezcla entre asombro y tristeza.

- Hola.- fue mi frió y seco saludo.

- ¡Hola Harry!- me devolvió el saludo Remus.

Se hizo un silencio algo incomodo, hasta que el adulto le dio un codazo en las costillas a su protegida.

-Ho...Hola, cuanto tiempo.- me dijo mi castaña.

-Si, demasiado.- aun más frió de lo que yo ya era normalmente.

-Bueno...esto...me voy a servir a la gente.- dijo y desapareció, pero yo la seguí con la mirada.

-Bueno pequeño, por darnos el honor de haber venido a nuestro bar te invito a una copa.- me dijo Sirius mientras me servia un whisky con cola.

-Gracias.

Me acorde que había perdido a mis amigos y los busque. Ron hablaba con Luna, mientras que Neville y Blaise estaban uno al lado del otro, seguramente el moreno le decía al tímido Neville alguna victima soltera para que este atacara. Draco y Ginny, para desgracia mía, hablaban animadamente con Hermione.

No sabia que hacer, ¿acercarme? Seria demasiado obvio mis intenciones y al mismo tiempo mi orgullo me lo impedía. Pero Draco callo a mi insoportable ego en ocasiones, demasiadas, para hacerme señas de que me acercara a ellos, y así lo hice.

Ginny seguía hablando con la castaña, pero me miraba de reojo con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Parecía que todo estuviese planeado ya que en el momento en que llegue junto a ellos una canción comenzó a sonar, una que traía dulces y amargos recuerdos a la vez. La canción con la que me había declarado a Hermione, en otro bar hacia ya cuatro años.

Ginny cogió a Draco y le separo de nosotros para dirigirse a bailar a la pista central aunque al rubio no le gustase esas demostraciones había optado por complacer a su novia aunque fuera solamente una vez.

De este modo me quede solo con Mione. Nos miramos a los ojos. No sabíamos que decir ni de que hablar. Yo no quería comenzar una conversación falsa y superflua pero no sabia como empezar a hablar de lo que me carcomía desde que ella se había ido.

Hermione, sin decir nada me llevo a un rincón, donde se seguía escuchando la canción pero no tan alta como donde antes nos encontrábamos. Me volvió a mirar y supuse que seria ella quien comenzase a hablar, como solía hacer en el pasado.

-Harry, yo...

-Los siento.- le interrumpí. Ella me miro extrañada ya que había palabras que no se encontraban en mi vocabulario habitual, pedir perdón era una de ellas.- Siento como te trate, entiendo que quisieras superarte, esa beca era algo positivo, muy positivo para ti. Y yo egoístamente no supe verlo en su momento.

Todo lo que había dicho había sido pensado por mi desde el momento en el que ella desapareció de mi vida, pero la vergüenza me impidió hacérselo saber antes. Pero ahora que, no si el destino o nuestros molestos amigos, nos habían dejado volver a encontrarnos no quería mentir mas. Si ella ya no sentía nada por mi, quería ser por lo menos su amigo.

-Harry, cuando te conté lo de la beca no me dejaste terminar de hablar, te pusiste como una furia antes de que acabase. No iba a aceptarla.

Eso me sorprendió muchísimo. ¿Mi Mione no iba a aceptar esa oportunidad?

-No quería separarme de ti.- continuo.- Pero con lo que me dijiste, pensé que no me amabas como yo a ti y por eso al final acepte.

-No se si te amaba como tu a mi, solo se que lo hacia con toda el alma. Y lo sigo haciendo.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto asombrada.

-Que te sigo amando igual o más que hace años. Entiendo que tu no sientas lo mismo, pero te pido, por favor, que me dejes ser de nuevo tu amigo. prefiero tenerte cerca que estar separado más tiempo de ti.

Mire de nuevo los ojos de Hermione y por inexplicable que fuera su brillo había vuelto de nuevo a su miel mirada. No sabia que mas decir pero me sorprendí cuando aprecie sus labios sobre los míos, besándome como lo hacia cuando estábamos juntos, yo solo pude atinar a corresponderle con unos segundos de diferencia.

-Yo también te amo idiota.- me dijo cuando se separo de mi.- Nunca lo he dejado de hacer ni nunca lo dejare. Estos años han sido un infierno al no tenerte a mi lado.

-Mione.- le dije cariñosamente mientras le acariciaba la castaña maraña de pelo.- Perdóname.

-Perdonado estas desde 5 minutos después de que me fuera.

Le volví a atrapar en un abrazo, besándola de nuevo, pero ya mas apasionadamente, pero la voz de mi padrino hablando por un micrófono con el que antes no había reparado nos hizo separarnos de nuevo.

-¡HERMS! ¡DEJA AL TONTO DE MI AHIJADO Y VUELVE AL TRABAJO! ¡HAY MUCHA GENTE A LA QUE ATENDER!

Cuando nos dimos cuenta que todo el bar nos miraba, Ginny abrazando a Luna, las dos emocionadas, y el resto de nuestros amigos sonriendo felices, Mione solo pudo ponerse colorada y escondió su carita en mi pecho. Yo tenia un tic nervioso en mi ojo derecho. ¡El cabrón de Sirius había esperado el momento oportuno para molestarnos! Pero una idea me vino a la cabeza, seria divertido...

-¡Sirius! ¡Hermione no va a trabajar hoy, ni mañana, pasado ya me lo pensare!- dicho esto cogí en brazos a mi castaña, seguía tan liviana como siempre.

-¡Pero Harry! ¡Necesito a mi socia, no somos suficientes para atender a todo el mundo!- me replico mi padrino gritando por encima de todo el local al igual que había hecho yo.

-¡Te presto a Ron, Neville, Draco y Blaise! ¡Te dejo a cuatro y solo me llevo a una!

-¡Oye!- protestaron mis cuatro amigos.

-¡Trato hecho!- acepto Remus por encima del hombro de su pareja.

-¡Y tu no aceptes!- volvieron a replicar mis amigos.

La gente se rió, aplaudió y vitoreo. Había sido un buen nuevo comienzo para nosotros.

Ya fuera del escándalo me lleve a Hermione a mi coche para dirigirnos hacia mi apartamento. Una vez dentro nos miramos de nuevo a los ojos.

-De nuevo juntos.- me dijo mi castaña.

-Y de nuevo comenzó en un bar, como la primera vez.- dicho esto volví a unir mis labios con los suyos, sellando la promesa no dicha de no volvernos a separar nunca mas.

Tras el beso arranque el motor para dirigirnos hacia nuestra cárcel, de donde no le dejaría salir en un par de días...como poco.

_**¿Que os ha parecido? Espero que no os parezca un aburrimiento y que me dejeis un review, que no sabeis el subimiento de moral que me da al leer algun nuevo review, ya sea para decirme que os ha gustado como si es una critica constructiva, bien recibido sera. **_

_**La pareja Sirius-Remus...Bueno me encantan los dos personajes muchisimos y mas si son heteros, pero aqui necesitaba que estubiesen juntos, por lo menos mi imaginacion lo enecesitaba, no os molesteis ok? que una y no mas, aunque la verdad...tampoco quedan mal juntos, me parecen muy monos, jajaja.**_

_**Un saludo para todos los que me leais y un besazo a los que me dejeis reviews.**_

_**Hasta otra!!!!  
**_


End file.
